Turn Back Time
by CatchingWind
Summary: Sequel to Phantom Burning Up! When Clockwork changed time, he erased two heroes. Now, the ultimate enemy is back, Danny and Dani don't know each other, and the fate of the world is at stake... NAME CHANGE used to be World Crashing Down
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to do a sequel to Phantom Burning Up since the middle of the story, so here it is! Thanks to all of those who reviewed Phantom Burning Up, and I hope you'll do the same for this one!**

**Disclaimer: WARNING:….. Danny Phantom isn't mine. That's all! *smiles pleasantly***

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_Neutral POV~ third person_

Clockwork did something that the two halfa siblings were not expecting.

He changed the course of time.

It had never been done for a millennium. The Observants would most likely be infuriated at this.

He did it for them.

Stopped all of the pain for them.

Made things right for them.

A new beginning was dawning over the world.

One without something direly important to the inhabitants of the world.

He turned back time.

He changed it.

And _they_ were no longer.

**Sorry for shortness, but I felt like I needed to stop there for dramatic effect. *poses dramatically* READ and REVIEW!**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, the long awaited Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I REALLY don't own Danny Phantom. NOW STOP BOTHERING ME! *blushes***

Chapter 2: Something Missing

_Danny's POV~ first person_

I stretched and yawned to a bright, sunny day.

Also known as the first day of high school.

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and began smacking my lips, trying to get that disgusting sleep-taste out of my mouth. That's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open.

"DANNY! You're gonna be late!"

Well, I wanna be late, Mom.

"I'm COMING! Give me a couple minutes!" I shouted back to her.

Groggily, I made my way to my closet, where I yanked out jeans and a tshirt. Nothing special. I haven't been something special all my life.

Yet as I sloppily got dressed, I couldn't help but feel as if there were something missing inside of me… something, I don't know, important I guess.

I also felt as if something or some_body_ was watching me.

I whipped around and looked fitfully. Nothing.

"It's alright, Fenton, your nerves are just worked up," I tried to tell myself. But neither feeling would go away, no matter how hard I tried.

Yeah, I wasn't looking forward to today.

Dash would probably be ten times more of a bully, but hopefully Paulina would be ten times cuter. Maybe this would be the year that she would ask me out. This thought made my whole ego perk up.

Look out world, Danny Fenton is coming.

_THWUMP!_

If I can remember to tie my shoes, that is.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON!"

"I told you, I'm COMING!" I yelled, taking one last look around the room, searching for the mysterious force that plagued me.

Still nothing.

I turned and raced down the stairs three at a time.

**Sorry for the shortness, but exposition is necessary. Next chapter will be Dani's POV in the same timeframe.**

**Question about Dani: should she be Danny's brother still or not? If she isn't, it will be a lot more exciting.**

**Review me!**

**Oh, and cookies and candy (for EASTER!) to anyone who guesses what Clockwork did!**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	3. Chapter 4

**OMG So sorry for the wait! I had trouble writing this, but thanks to my beta reader, OwlheadAthena, it should be better than when I first wrote it! *waves to OwlheadAthena* **

**Thanks for reviewing anyway! Pretty much all of you got what happened right! Thanks for your input about the Danny/Dani issue, read on to find out what happened!**

**RofG- **_**I've got a few tricks up my sleeve… :}**_

**Alex Leep- **_**That's me for you! *smiles cheesily* Oh, summer, how I love it! (although I'm already starting to miss school…)**_

**EmberMclain13- **_**I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! *types so fast that fingers fall off***_

**Alex Leep (again)- **_**Yeah, I basically just screwed the whole concept… bad me! *slaps self***_

**Kminkphantom01- **_**Bingo! Thanks for your input!**_

**GIGA-XISBASS- **_**Yep! Boy, y'all are mind readers! *realizes what I just said and backs away slowly***_

**ElenaxoxoSilber- **_**Yes! I hope the story gets more interesting now!**_

**EmberMclain13 (again)- **_**Basically, yes. I think I made Clockwork totally OOC… crap.**_

**Garnet Sky- **_**Um, I'm not sure what you mean… of course I might just be being slow…**_

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman is a very funny man. I am not a very funny girl. Therefore, it only makes sense that he would own Danny Phantom and I wouldn't.**

Chapter 3: Single

_Danielle's POV~ first person_

I was in a horrible nightmare.

The scene around me was terrifying. Squad cars, choppers, and buildings were scattered around, demolished. People were lying on the ground, bleeding, limbs twisted in what I think were the wrong ways… I couldn't take it.

The ghost… he was the most frightening thing about this phantasmagoria. He looked familiar… like from a different dream or _déjà vu_. And he was laughing. _Evilly_. His white hair seemed to flame along with the smoke rising from the ashes. He turned his blood-red eyes to face mine.

"Oh, it's you again, hmm?" he asked aloud in a deep sinister voice. I looked around to see if he was directing this question to someone else, but deep inside of my heart, I knew he was talking to me. "Just so you know, _I'm still here._ You can't get rid of me no matter what you do. Like I said before, I'm inevitable," he hissed to me. I was terrified, confused, and about a thousand more emotions. I didn't know this… this _lunatic!_ I heard sirens in the distance, coming to save me and defeat this psychopath ghost.

_'Thank God,' _I thought, relieved at the sound I would stiffen at when I was younger. Police sirens were scary things, at least, according to my parents. This villain wasn't finished with me yet, though.

"I will get you, just like I did your family and friends," he purred softly, not acknowledging the sirens at all. "You _and _your brother."

"But I don't have a brother!" I wanted to correct him, but I was muted, and the sirens would've drowned me out anyway. I was confused now, because if they were this loud, I should've seen those familiar flashing lights, but-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I woke up with a start to my screaming, wailing alarm clock. I was tangled in my sweat coated sheets, and half of my body was hanging off the bed. My heart rate was dangerously high, and I was panting heavily from lack of air or fear, one of the two.

What had that ghost been talking about? I have never had another sibling, let alone a brother! How had he known me? Why was he so familiar? These questions and at least a hundred more took up the space I had in my small twelve-year old brain.

"Danielle? Are you awake? You don't want to be late for your first day of school!" my mother called up to me in a sickly sweet voice. The thought of the first day of school disgusted me.

"Coming, mother!" I yelled back in an irritated tone. My first day of high school and I'm only twelve. How did I get brains like mine? Today should be my first day of _seventh_ grade, but _noooo_. My sixth grade teachers just _had _to go and tell the school board about what a genius I was! And then the school board talked to the high school, who then talked to my parents, who then talked to yours truly!

I hate my life.

A shiver ran down my spine unexpectedly. Worried, I looked around tentatively. My pale green walls, shaggy purple carpeting, everything. The fact that nothing seemed out of place caused me to frown. There was something up here…

Why did I feel like I was missing something?

Or some_one_?

The part in the ghost's disturbing speech about the fact that I had a brother still bothered me. When in my life would I have a brother?

"Danielle!" my mother called to me again, interrupting my reverie.

"I'm working on it, mother!"

Suddenly, I was doubtful about my parents. They didn't feel like my real ones. Just a gut feeling…

What is up with the world today? Wait, scratch that.

What is up with _me_ today?

*****LINEBREAK*****

_Neutral POV~ third person_

Hundreds of kids- ranging from freshmen to senior- poured into the halls of Casper High. Some got right down to business and searched for lockers and classes, while the rest goofed off, talking to their friends about the summer, throwing paper airplanes around, et cetera. Jocks were getting a head start on their annual tally of how many nerds they beat up throughout the school year, and popular, pretty girls were taunting drooling, envious boys. Some kids just tried to blend in with the crowd.

Namely: Danny Fenton and Danielle Winslow.

They pushed through hordes of bustling kids, who, most of them, were at least a good six inches taller than them, trying to locate their destinations. Both were glaring at their schedules so intently that they didn't notice the other until they found themselves in a head-on collision with each other.

"Watch it," they grumbled simultaneously. This caused them to meet eyes with each other. "No… you!" they corrected, once again at the same time. "No you! YOU! STOP COPYING ME! Ah, forget it!" they cried, giving up when they found that they couldn't stop talking with each other. They began to go in their opposite directions again when they stopped, turned around, and met eyes once more.

"Do I know you?" they each asked the other suspiciously. Another _déjà vu_ moment.

The strangest thing happened right then. Time just seemed to slow down around them. Everyone walked slower than normal, talking was drawled out, then into a whisper, then into nothingness. They seemed to be in some sort of paradox. As if to add to the insanity, each kid began to change, their normal appearances fading into a different one. The boy saw a girl with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes wearing a complex black and white outfit, while the girl saw a boy with the same color hair and eyes, but he was wearing a black and white jumpsuit. Time seemed to slow down for a few more seconds, then everything faded back into normality. The little experience the two just had caused them to blink their eyes in astonishment. Could they really believe what they just saw? Once again, the school bell, ringing to signal the beginning of first period, interrupted their strange connection.

"See you around," the two mumbled, heading off in separate directions.

Each thought as they went away '_What in the world is up today?'_

**Things are moving slowly, but it's needed! Read and Review, or I'm sending Dan after you! *grabs Dan's Thermos***

**-dani (Daniella)**


	4. Chapter 5

**Um, hi guys. It's me (of course).**

**I feel terrible making you think that this is another chapter, but I need to say this right now, because otherwise I'll put it off until the very last second, and even then I won't do it because I'll forget. So I might as well tell you now.**

**I'm putting all of my 'in progress' stories on hiatus, due to the fact that I will be traveling to Michigan (Woot! Woot!) on Tuesday (6-29), and pretty much right after I come home from Michigan, I'm going to Mexico on a mission trip, which I won't be back until July 16. So I wouldn't expect an update from me until at least the 20****th**** of July.**

**On the bright side, I may be able to persuade my mom to let us visit Fenton, Michigan (yes, there is literally a town in Michigan called 'Fenton'! I think Jack's ego is getting a little too big… XD)**

**Don't be discouraged though. I'll still read your stories and review them (via Kindle), I just won't be able to update because of the lack of computer access. I'll also still be writing down chapters and (hopefully) trying to send things to OwlheadAthena for her to beta-read, so I'll have that all ready to go by the time I get back.**

**I'd also like to announce that I am officially changing my penname to 'CatchingWind'. Yes, I'm still daniphantom149, just under a different penname. This also means that I'll be signing my author's notes differently, just saying '-Daniella' (and those of you that think my real name is Daniella, it's not. I'm just using that name because I'm paranoid about security on the Internet [thanks a lot, mom/teachers/every adult I've ever met]).**

**So this is CatchingWind (formerly known as daniphantom149) signing off for now!**


End file.
